Problem: Omar is a gardener. He plants $30$ irises in a garden. Each row has $10$ irises. How many rows of irises did Omar plant in the garden?
The number of rows of irises that Omar planted is the total number of irises that he planted divided by the number of irises in each row. The result, called the quotient, is $30\text{ irises} \div 10\text{ irises per row}$ $30\text{ irises} \div 10\text{ irises per row} = 3\text{ rows}$